


It's A Deal

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Aether comes in to find you cuddled on the couch, where he promptly joins you for some snuggles.
Relationships: Aether | Quintessence Ghoul/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	It's A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Requested through that one site, Kolly-Filly. Inquire about yours on my tumblr, @kissthegoghuleh.

The blankets are tucked high up around your neck. It's one of those days where nothing really seems to make you happy. Not doing what you like, not working on Church business. So, cuddled up on the couch in your dorm's common room, you're doing the one thing that you know can take your mind off your mood one way or another: watching The Shining.

The only thing that could make this any better is having your ghoul around to cuddle you from behind. His presence alone could elevate your mood, but you hadn't wanted to bother him; today Cardinal Copia had called a rehearsal for those involved in the church's band project. It had been lonely without Aeth's lively voice lighting up your space and his calming, almost protective energy surrounding you. But, he was in demand, and you'd hate to do anything to keep him from being the best he can be up on that stage he loves so much.

Just as the Torrance family is arriving at the Overlook on the TV, the door behind you opens. A quick little knock sounds as it does.

"Yoohoo, love! Just me." The door shuts, and you hear the ghoul bustle his way into the kitchenette. The fridge open, and something gets popped into the microwave. You smile. Aether's favorite food has become microwave burritos, but he eats them with a knife and fork since Copia told him it's uncouth to eat with his hands. Aether had gotten a lot of life lessons from the Cardinal it seemed, and it was endearing the affection the two seemed to have for one another and the care they had for each other's well being. Copia gave him advice on manners— Aether acted as a bodyguard of sorts for Copia on tour, since Aether liked to go on and on about how small Copia was. "Almost as small as Dew!" he'd tease, before being threatened with getting fired from the band.

Aether gives a long sigh of contentment as he brings his plate out of the kitchen. "What a great session! Gremlin didn't even throw anything at me, it was lovely. Copia is frazzled out of his mind trying to get organized for next week's tour. He was gonna keep us late, but I managed to sneak out by telling him my handsome man needed me for emotional support. I really have no idea if you do, and no offense if you don't! But..." He clears his throat, popping his buttons open. "I needed you for emotional support. So there." As he finally sets the plate down, he sees you all bundled up. "Oh but listen to me rattle on. What's going on with you?" he asks, coming over to you. You blink up.

"Just a little tired." You offer a smile. "Glad your day went well." Aether holds a finger up, bracelet jangling, and shrugs off his jacket quickly, rolling up his sleeves. Using the strength only a ghoul would possess, he moves you just enough to slot in behind you and wrap his arms around you. With another sigh, he removes his mask-- you can feel the mist of his quintessence emanating around his true form on your back. He buries both claws into your hair in a massage, something he knows you love. You had had a little trial and error of the claws going a little too deep the first few times; ghouls tended to love rough petting from one another, but it didn't feel all too great on a human head or body. Aether courteously avoids using his sharp nails, and instead rubs you with the pads of his fingers. Already, you feel at ease.

"How has your day been?" he asks.

"Didn't do much. Didn't feel so good."

"That's alright love. Sometimes we have off days, and you take off days to make sure you have on days again soon! And if you don't, that's alright too. Felt like one big of year last year, ‘til I met my favorite Brother of Sin." He nuzzles into your neck, bringing his hands down to stroke over your chest. You smile.

"Love you. So what did Copia have to say today?" you ask playfully, glancing over your shoulder. Aether chuckles.

"He spent most of the day running safety procedures with Dew. That's probably why I was spared the little shit's abuse."

"You know you love it."

"Hm. I wouldn't trade it for the world. That, or Copia's long winded speeches about sexual charisma onstage, and what we're representing by performing with him. Today he gave a particularly inspiring explanation of why he can't possibly fail to wow the crowds on this tour. He means to become Papa, you know."

"That doesn't surprise me," you muse. "There's something about the Cardinal that tells just what he wants."

Something on the TV interests Aether. He head darts up suddenly, and your hair tickles his nose. He lets out a sneeze that's much different than how you do— his nose scrunches up and in a little burst, black mist showers off of him. You giggle, and he shakes his head in a ruffle as he turns his gaze back to what caught his eye. "Another horror, hm?" he whispers in your ear, slotting his chin in your neck to watch the screen.

"This one's better than The Changeling."

"I couldn't even go into the storage to fetch my old six string after watching that one. Too scared of the bloody wheelchair. There's one in there, too! Sister's, from after her accident."

"So, you're scared of The Changeling. But you told me you liked The Exorcist."

"It was hilarious! Demons are nothing like that, and I've met most of them in the pit." He presses another few kisses to the back of your neck. "I'm really not good with those ghostly ones, though. Will you protect me if I'm scared?"

"If you protect me." He nuzzles your neck, tail coming up to wrap lovingly around your leg a couple of times down to your ankle. His claws drag bluntly down your arm, stroking the skin enough to give you pleasant shivers.

"You've got yourself a deal, darling." 


End file.
